For snow piste groomers, a rear-mounted implement in the form of a rear cutter is generally known. Provided at the rear side on a cutter housing of the rear cutter is a finisher arrangement which serves to smooth and homogenize the snow surface previously processed by the rear cutter. The rear cutter including the finisher arrangement is towed by the snow piste groomer. The finisher arrangement rests on the processed snow surface, and smooths the latter, over the entire width of the rear cutter. On its underside, the finisher arrangement is provided with profilings which extend over the entire width of the finisher arrangement and which imprint a channel-shaped pattern into the snow surface during a corresponding towing process. The finisher arrangement therefore inevitably also compresses the snow surface previously processed by the rear cutter.